


Pokemon Day and Night

by TheoldStone1000



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoldStone1000/pseuds/TheoldStone1000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning, Ishwillow Chapter.

Wisteria… A region of mysteries, a plethora of Pokémon and an archipelago unlike any other, and Alexander, a young boy hailing from Kalos’s next destination.

“Woah! This is great! Right Chespin?!” Chespin chattered with glee at Alexander’s excitement.

“Land Ho!” The Ferryman Shouted out in a booming voice as he blew the ferry’s horn.

“So… This is the Wisteria region? I expected a much grander entrance, but I suppose I’ll just have to get…” he was cut off by a buy hailing from Underwood.

“Oi! A Kalosian eh? The name’s Richard! You’re new here so follow me to the Professor’s Lab!” Richard grabbed Alexander’s hand and ran to the Building with a Windmill next to it.

“Thank you, the name’s Alexander.” He introduced himself in return.

“Nice, Professor Pine, are you in here?!” a tall man, dressed in white and had Dark Brown hair walked out.

“Hello Youngsters! How would you like to…” Richard waved a hand in front of the Professor.

“Meet Alexander, he’s from Kalos so he needs a starter Pokémon stat!” Richard said in his usual way.

“Well, greetings, Alexander, My name is Professor Pine and I research the Pokémon of Wisteria, Come inside and I’ll introduce you to my friends.” He said, letting Alexander in, only to be greeted by 3 Pokémon. A Grass type, a Fire type and a Water type.

“While he’s down, why don’t I be the one to introduce you; Fearing, the Sapling Pokémon, the way it waves its twig around makes people fall under weak curses. Blitz, the Fire Ant Pokémon, these Pokémon build nests out of charred grass and flower stems. And finally, Slorsh, the Eel Pokémon, It’s a quick swimmer in the water and they grow exponentially!” Richard explained what he had learned from Professor Pine.

“I think I’ll choose… Fearing!” the Pokémon Lowered its guard and handed Alexander his Pokéball and Fearing Joined Alexander.

Alexander’s Team.  
Fearing: Level 5. Moves: Scratch, Vine Whip, Screech  
Chespin: Level 5. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl

Richard’s Team.  
Blitz: Level 5. Moves: Pierce attack, Ember, Growl

“I’m taking Blitz then! Be ready for the road ahead!” he ran down the path towards Rhinestone Forest.

“Wait!” Alexander stopper Richard.

“What? You aren’t scared, are you? Come on.” Richard and Alexander approached the forest, A bird Pokémon appeared before them, Richard scanned the Pokémon.

“Weepoorwill, the Whippoorwill Pokémon, while flying, it will wail an eerie cry out, some believe it’s a curse, but others have witnessed people falling asleep.” The Pokédex said in a Male voice.

“Hmm… ive heard of this Pokémon, they say it can fly for 72 Hours without rest.” Alexander said as he stepped clear of the small Pokémon.

“Go on, Catch it!” Richard said as Alexander Threw out his Chespin.

“Chespin! Use Vine whip!” it hits the Pokémon with a critical hit (3111)  
“Go Pokéball” he threw a Pokéball at the Ghost/Flying type bird Pokémon, after a while, it stopped and dings, indicating Weepoorwill was caught.

“Yes! Nice one… take this, I have one myself” Richard slowed down and handed Alexander a Pokédex.” It registered Fearing and Weepoorwill’s entries.

Alexander’s Team.  
Fearing: Level 5. Moves: Scratch, Vine Whip, Screech  
Chespin: Level 5. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl  
Weepoorwill: Level 3. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack

A/N: thank you and welcome to my newest fic, enjoy and I will have the Rhinestone Forest chapter out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1.5: team evaluations

Richard’s Team.

Blitz: Level 5. Moves: Pierce attack, Ember, Growl  
Ability: Blaze

Alexander’s Team.

Fearing: Level 5. Moves: Scratch, Vine Whip, Screech  
Ability: Overgrow

Chespin: Level 5. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl  
Ability: Bulletproof

Weepoorwill: Level 3. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack  
Ability: First Flight*

First Flight*  
Doubles Speed when Tailwind is active.

Pierce Attack is a 20 Power, 100 accuracy Bug type attack


	3. 2 Forest Phantoms

As Alexander entered the Rhinestone forest, he saw a Bug Pokémon with Spikes and Glowing red markings on the first tree in front of him, so he scanned it.

“Mourning, the Caterpillar Pokémon, Active late in the morning, it eats 4 times its own weight in leaves for 3 hours straight before it evolves.” The Pokédex explained before Alexander Approached the relatively small Bug Pokémon.

“Alright then… Go Weepoorwill!”

Weepoorwill: Level 3 VS. Mourning: Level 4

“Use Wing attack!” the Weepoorwill grazed and knocked Mourning off the tree, angering it. (24  8)

Mournight used String Shot and Wrapped Weepoorwill up.

Alexander threw a Pokéball at the Mourning, Catching it.

Alexander’s team gained 12 EXP

Weepoorwill was returned to Alexander’s Pokéball

Fearing Grew to level 6. Fearing Learned Leafage  
Weepoorwill Grew to level 4.

Alexander’s Team.

Fearing: Level 6. Moves: Scratch, Vine Whip, Screech, Leafage  
Ability: Overgrow

Chespin: Level 5. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl  
Ability: Bulletproof

Weepoorwill: Level 4. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack  
Ability: First Flight

Mourning: Level 4. Moves: String Shot, Bug Bite  
Ability: Cursed Body

He pressed forward and found a disoriented Richard, paralyzed in fear as a tree filled with Bird Pokémon with red eyes was glaring down at him.

“What are they?” Alexander Whispered.

“Mawkraw Flock…” He shivered, unable to move.

The Mawkraw took wing and left with a powerful gust of wind behind them.

“Kraw! Krawwww!” was all they could hear as tree branches broke and leaves withered off the trees, to their surprise lead them astray.

“Well… I see someone’s found themselves in a bit of a tricky situation…” A man wearing a tattered Cape said as he lead the 2 Boys out of the forest and into Underwood City.

A/N: This is how 2 Boys got lost in the most twisty-turning forest in Wisteria. Enjoy the next chapter.


	4. 2.5 Team Summary

Richard’s Team.

Blitz: Level 7. Moves: Pierce attack, Ember, Growl, Wicked Flame  
Ability: Blaze  
Type: Fire

Fauxune: Level 6. Moves: Shadow Sneak, Tail Whip, Hypnosis  
Ability: Inner Focus  
Type: Ghost/Fairy

Alexander’s Team.

Fearing: Level 6. Moves: Scratch, Vine Whip, Screech, Leafage  
Ability: Overgrow  
Type: Grass

Chespin: Level 5. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Growl  
Ability: Bulletproof  
Type: Grass

Weepoorwill: Level 4. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack  
Ability: First Flight  
Type: Ghost/Flying

Mourning: Level 4. Moves: String Shot, Bug Bite  
Ability: Cursed Body  
Type: Bug/Ghost

Wicked flame is a 30 Power 90 Accuracy Fire attack that guarantees the target is burned


	5. 3 Training for the Gym

After about 2 minutes of recovering from the events…

“Who are you?” Alexander Asked.

“Malcolm, a Kinetic Boy known to use Psychic and Ghost Types” he explained.

“And are known to be able to build up and unleash telekinetic energies” Alexander replies, knowing this from an old book he read.

“Never you mind that, you’re new and looking at your teams, you need to catch more Pokémon, Richard and you need to train more, Alexander.” Malcolm explained, knowing their names using his Psychic abilities.

The 2 boys were surprised but also eager to train with Malcolm in Rhinestone forest.

After some time with Malcolm, He caught 2 more Pokémon: Mawkraw and Staggot

Richard’s Team.

Blitz: Level 10. Moves: Pierce attack, Ember, Growl, Wicked Flame, Spitfire  
Ability: Blaze  
Type: Fire

Fauxune: Level 12. Moves: Shadow Sneak, Charm, Hypnosis, Draining Kiss  
Ability: Inner Focus  
Type: Ghost/Fairy  
Mawkraw: Level 8. Moves: Tailwind, Peck, Lucky Chant, Dark Pulse  
Ability: Misfortune  
Type: Dark/Flying

Staggot: Level 9. Moves: Vice Grip, Horn attack, Growl, Headbutt  
Ability: Swarm  
Type: Bug

And after Alexander had done some training under Malcolm’s careful watch.

Alexander’s Team.

Fearing: Level 12. Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Curse, Branch Poke  
Ability: Overgrow  
Type: Grass

Chespin: Level 11. Moves: Bite, Vine Whip, Growl, Rollout  
Ability: Bulletproof  
Type: Grass

Weepoorwill: Level 10. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Shadow Wing, Leer  
Ability: First Flight  
Type: Ghost/Flying

Mournoon: Level 12. Moves: Leech Life, Bug Bite, Pain Split, Harden  
Ability: Cursed Body  
Type: Bug/Ghost

“Excellent, you two should be able to face the Gym leader of Underwood.” Malcolm bowed as he and the boys walked back out into Underwood City, a nice evening so far so Alexander and Richard rent a room in the Inn.

A/N: The Gym Battle is coming soon so stay tuned!


	6. 3.5 Team Summaries

Richard’s Team.

Blitz: Level 10. Moves: Pierce attack, Ember, Growl, Wicked Flame, Spitfire  
Ability: Blaze  
Type: Fire

Fauxune: Level 12. Moves: Shadow Sneak, Charm, Hypnosis, Draining Kiss  
Ability: Inner Focus  
Type: Ghost/Fairy  
Mawkraw: Level 8. Moves: Tailwind, Peck, Lucky Chant, Dark Pulse  
Ability: Misfortune  
Type: Dark/Flying

Staggot: Level 9. Moves: Vice Grip, Horn attack, Growl, Headbutt  
Ability: Swarm  
Type: Bug  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alexander’s Team.

Fearing: Level 12. Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Curse, Branch Poke  
Ability: Overgrow  
Type: Grass

Chespin: Level 11. Moves: Bite, Vine Whip, Growl, Rollout  
Ability: Bulletproof  
Type: Grass

Weepoorwill: Level 10. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Shadow Wing, Leer  
Ability: First Flight  
Type: Ghost/Flying

Mournoon: Level 12. Moves: Leech Life, Bug Bite, Pain Split, Harden  
Ability: Cursed Body  
Type: Bug/Ghost


	7. 4: Gym 1: Poltergeist the 2nd

“Mawkraw, the Bad Luck Pokemon, Its cry can cause horrid things to happen, sometimes in big flocks, it will cause catastrophes” Alexander then scanned Richard’s Staggot.

“Staggot, the Stag Beetle Pokemon, it clamps down on anything that threatens it with its strong mandibles, the moment it clenches its prey, it’s hard to escape.” Soon, Alexander was prepared.

“So here is Underwood City Gym, It’s known for being full of surprises, you have to complete 3 challenges, 2 hands on tasks and 1 riddle.” Alexander explained what he had learned from a girl at the Pokémon center.

They entered the gym’s main corridor, Litwick and Lampent lined the room as their flames kindled, a Chendelure on the ceiling lighting up last.

“Welcome to the Underwood City Gym, you will need to complete 3 Trials, not one more then you will be privileged to challenge me! Proceed!” the left door opened gradually.

“There’s no way around it… let’s go, Richard” They walked into a room full of mirrors with a Glass Floors, the door shut promptly, startling the 2 boys.

“Your first challenge is basically to make it to the end of the mirror maze, begin!” the voice said as the 2 boys began navigating the maze, depending on holding each other’s hands to avoid getting lost.

After a few dead ends, they finally got out, the mirror maze lowered, and they were presented with a single steel gem.

“Congratulations, young trainers, you have completed the first challenge, proceed to the other room!” the door opened again and across the hallway the left door opened.

“I see, so let’s go” Alaxander said as he lead them to a floor puzzle

“This challenge will require you to pick a ticket from the bowl behind you, the number on the ticket you choose will tell you the color of tiles you have to jump to.” The voice explained as Alexander drew a 1 and Richard drew a 4: Red and Violet.

“We have to avoid the Indigo and Fuchsia. I’ll start!” Alexander jumped Agilely as he made it across the long hall, followed loosely by Richard, they were rewarded with a ground Gem.

“Proceed to the Main hall to read the riddle! Be quaint and be smart.” The voice said as the door opened again and all they could do is proceed.

The riddle read “Diglett, Dugtrio, but what does Dugtrio evolve into in Wisteria?”

The answer was hidden but there were 2 Gem-shaped slots, so they inserted the gems and the door slid open.

“Congratulations! You may pass and challenge me.” The now clear figure is found.

“So, You’re Poltergeist the 2nd, am I correct?” Alexander questioned.

“Correct, now let us battle, your friend may watch this battle.” He said as the battlefield was revealed.

Alexander sent out his Weepoorwill and Poltergeist sent out Fearing.

Weepoorwill: Level 10. VS Fearing: Level 13.

“Weepoorwill, use Shadow Wing!” It flew up and charged Fearing with wings cloaked in shadows.

“Counter it with Branch Poke!” it drew a twig from its cloak and attempted to parry the attack, failing as the strike was too fast to clock (39  12).  
“I equipped Weepoorwill with a quick claw before I challenged you. Finish it with Peck!” Weepoorwill landed and pecked at Fearing intensely (12  0).

“Return… You may have gotten lucky, but you won’t be too lucky! Go on, Weepingale!”

Weepoorwill: Level 10. VS Weepingale: Level 16.

The larger bird pokemon stared Weepingale in the eyes, determined to win.

“Weepingale, the Nightingale Pokémon, and the evolved form of Weepoorwill, it flies unendingly and some claim that hearing one is a sign of disaster.” Alexander Scanned Weepingale.

“use Shadow Wing” the faster strike turned into Aerial Ace, much to both ends’ surprise (62 42).

“Weepingale, use Perish Song!” it cawed an unyielding song, triggering a perish count.

“oh… I got it! Fly up!” Alexander’s Weepoorwill tried but failed, getting struck down by Weepingale

“ugh, Go on Mournoon!” Alexander Threw out the Carapace Pokemon, all it did was creepily move the eye on the top of its crysalis.

Mournoon: Level 12. VS Weepingale: Level 16.

“Ok, time to start things off by using Bug Bite!” to which it promptly launched strings of silk and dug its hardened wings into Weepingale (4235).

“Use Shadow Claw!” Mournoon was struck devastatingly but not before its ability; Cursed Body Triggered, disabling Weepingale’s Shadow Claw (67 12)

“Yeah! Cursed Body for the win!” Alexander smirked, Weepingale became weak as the perish count dropped to 0, making it faint.  
“Excellent, but my next move might take you by surprise” he sent out a pokemon that looked like Fearing.  
Mournoon: Level 12. VS Scarlash: Level 14.

“Scarlash, interesting, Mournoon, use Pain Split!” It leeched some health from Scarlash and shared its pain.

Scarlash: (5634)  
Mournoon: (1234)

“well, Scarlash, use Leaf Storm!” it hit Mournoon but didn’t deal much damage.

Mournoon: (3432)

Mournoon had less energy, but its eye was still twitching, Alexander knew what was going on

“Take it out! Shadow Ball!” Mournoon mustered its strength as it fired a shadow ball from the cavity in its eye. (340)

“Hm… Kid, I wouldn’t say “I won” yet…” Poltergeist the 2nd wasn’t feigning defeat but rather smirking in his seat.

(028) Scarlash was healed mysteriously.

“Hm? Oh… Former Self, am I correct?” Poltergeist nodded.

“Scarlash, use Phantom Punch!” 4 strong fists formed around Scarlash’s gauntlet and collectively hit the hard carapace.

(322111)  
“Mournoon is quite defensive, noted…” it commanded a shadow ball once more.

(3412)

“now then, lets see what you got, Clearly Mournoon is toast, but you’ve won my respect for one thing.” He sat back, refraining from an attack and signalled a taunt.

“Mournoon, use Bug Bite” it attacked once more, defeating Scarlash.

“Well, well, well, you’ve won… take these; The Spectre Badge and the Phantom Punch TM.” He got up and handed Alexander the prizes, he nodded.

“Thank you, I’ll be going now” Richard watched as Alexander walked out.

“Well, care to wait until tomorrow Afternoon?” Poltergeist asked Richard as he sat back down.

A/N: Hopes to your enjoyment, everything is just as nice as ever, I will have more to come.


	8. 4.5 Team Summary

Alexander’s Team.

Fearing: Level 12. Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Curse, Branch Poke  
Ability: Overgrow  
Type: Grass

Chespin: Level 11. Moves: Bite, Vine Whip, Growl, Rollout  
Ability: Bulletproof  
Type: Grass

Weepoorwill: Level 10. Moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Shadow Wing, Leer  
Ability: First Flight  
Type: Ghost/Flying

Mournoon: Level 13. Moves: Shadow Ball, Bug Bite, Pain Split, Harden  
Ability: Cursed Body  
Type: Bug/Ghost

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poltergeist the 2nd's team

Fearing: Level 13. Twig Poke, Shadow Ball, Vine whip  
Type: Grass  
Ability: Overgrow

Scarlash: Level 15. Shadow Claw, leaf Storm, Phantom Punch  
Type: Grass/Ghost  
Ability: Former Self

Weepingale: Level 16. Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Mean Look, Perish Song  
Type: Ghost/Flying  
Ability: Cursed Body


End file.
